A known apparatus of this kind displays its own turntable, in which eight gripper tongs are provided, and which is rotatable about a vertical axis in a circular arrangement so that said gripper tongs move through below a hard metal tooth feeding equipment which is arranged vertically above the plane of the gripper tongs and from which they each take over a respective hard metal tooth. Subsequently, each of the gripper tongs moves on its circular path to a fluxing agent feeding equipment, from which fluxing agent is dripped from above onto the upwardly facing soldering side of the hard metal tooth. Thereafter, each of the tongs gets into a position, in which a solder platelet, which for example consists of brass, is laid onto the upper side, coated with fluxing agent, of the hard metal tooth. In a further position, the unit respectively consisting of a hard metal tooth, dripped-on fluxing agent and a laid-on solder platelet is transferred from the gripper tongs transporting it to a soldering mount which moves it radially away from the turntable into a soldering position, in which it is pressed against a prong of the circular saw blade to be soldered.
This known apparatus is technically extra-ordinarily expensive by reason of the many gripper tongs which each pass through different working positions and must therefore be controlled independently one of the other. This is still increased through the employment of a turntable which must lie on an independent massive machine frame. The turntable possesses such a large diameter that an operating person standing on the one side of the circular saw blade to be soldered can not readily reach parts disposed on the other side of the installation, but must walk around the device complex for the elimination of disturbances possibly arising there.
An objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the initially named kind which is substantially smaller and more compact and thereby more easily operable with reduction of the required mechanical and control-technical effort.